In various electrical devices there is frequently a need to pass wiring through an interface (sometimes a plate, the wall of a housing, or any other surface through which wires must pass). Sensitive electronic components may be placed within a sealed or waterproof portion of the device while sensors, fans, encoders, pumps, or other devices may be in electrical communication with these components and they might be positioned in places which are subject to harsher environmental conditions. As the wiring passes through the sealed or waterproof portion and enters the harsher environmental portion, it may be desirable to prohibit water, dust, dirt, or other contaminates from passing into the protected portion of the device.